


a fool's dream

by robinainthood



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Bruising, Dominance, F/M, Face Slapping, Light Bondage, Obedience, Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinainthood/pseuds/robinainthood
Summary: "You." he snapped, looking into your eyes once again. They were piercing and cold, barely visible behind his hair. His voice was dripping with venom. "Did I give you permission to leave my room?" You froze at that, paralyzed under his gaze. His face was serious as always, demanding, this time with a hint of anger. Sadness, too.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	a fool's dream

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: if you like degeneracy then this is for you. please read the disclaimer/tags for potentially triggering things that happen throughout the fic!! other than that enjoy my filth.
> 
> title: fool's dream (4892 words)  
> summary: after successfully reclaiming wall maria, captain levi finds himself unable to process the day's events. that is, until he finds you outside of his room where he demanded you stay until he returned. levi/reader  
> disclaimer: nsfw! abuse kink, face slapping/hitting, spanking, overstimulation, rough oral sex, bruising, light bondage, demanding/obedience kink, gagging

It wasn't like him to leave you waiting. Not usually.

But if there's one thing you know about Captain Levi it's that he's not one to make a fuss over his grievances and something was telling you that he had big ones.

Rather than sit idly in his bedroom twiddling your thumbs and waiting for his arrival, you decide to seek him out yourself.

"Hange!" You exclaim as you notice Hange returning from Shiganshina with her ODM gear, along with the rest of the Scout Regiment. "How did it go, is everyone okay?" You scan the group, doing a mental headcount as they fly into Trost. Eren, Hange, Mikasa, Connie, Jean, even the recruit. Where was Levi? Armin? The Commander? Looking back to Hange, you see her face, solemn and impatient.

She stood there in silence for a moment, unable to look you in the eye.

"We took back Wall Maria." she said, "The hole is sealed. We did it." Your heart fluttered at that, your eyes widening and dancing from each Scout to the next.

"That's incredible news!" No one would look at one another, the silence deafening. You furrowed your eyebrows. "What aren't you telling me, then?" Hange grimaced.

"It's the commander," she said, her voice shaky, "Erwin. He didn't make it." Your heart sank at the statement. Immediately your eyes scanned the group again, searching desperately for Captain Levi. Despite his coldness, you always trusted Commander Erwin with your life. What's more, he and Captain Levi had grown close. You never really understood their relationship but you did know the commander was important to him. It just couldn't be true.

"What happened?"

"It was the Beast Titan." Connie interjected from behind Hange, stepping closer. "The bastard killed so many soldiers… there's no one left."

"And he'd be standing with us in victory today if it weren't for this selfish prick!" Floch erupted, pointing to Eren with his thumb and turning to face him. "You really have a way of proving your selfishness stronger than your value for humanity." Eren looked at him angrily, holding back whatever wrath he was feeling in that moment to avoid making a scene.

"What's done is done, Floch." Mikasa snapped, moving in front of Eren as defense, "Armin is just as capable. And he's our friend."

"Armin may be your friend," he retorted, "But one person's feelings about someone vs. the good of humankind is a line you shouldn't be willing to cross. He was going to save us! He wouldn't have wanted-"

"Enough!" Before Floch could finish his shouting, the Captain had swung in from the rooftops and joined the rest in front of you, his head down and hair falling in his eyes. You stood there and took him in, blood marking his face, his body clearly spent from the battle. Selfishly you wished you could wrap your arms around him, let him melt into you and scream and cry and do whatever he needed to do after such a traumatic event.

Instead he took in a sharp breath and looked up at you, his eyes dark and demanding, almost scowling. It made your face flush.

"Erwin was a strong soldier. One of the best we've ever known." He walked around the group and in front of them, looking directly at Floch. "And it was his choice to save Armin. Not Eren's." Floch glowered as he said it, his fists balling up at his sides.

Levi looked off into the distance.

"Scouts, meet me in the basement tonight." His voice was low, calm as always. "No time to waste. Whatever's down there better be worth the price we paid today, losing as many as we did." You glanced at Hange, who was crying now. Floch was the first to storm off, his cape flying behind him in the gust of wind he left behind. The rest followed suit, each looking drained from the day's endeavors.

You inched closer to Levi, tears welling up in your eyes.

"Where's Armin?" you ask, "Is he okay? What happened out there-"

"You." he snapped, looking into your eyes once again. They were piercing and cold, barely visible behind his hair. His voice was dripping with venom. "Did I give you permission to leave my room?" You froze at that, paralyzed under his gaze. His face was serious as always, demanding, this time with a hint of anger. Sadness, too.

"I-" You struggle to respond, your cheeks warming at his one simple question. "I just thought-"

Suddenly he's right in front of you, grabbing your arm tightly and pulling you into him. His lips brush against your ear and his hot breath hits your neck sending shivers down your spine. Levi was theatrical but never so flagrantly.

"You have five minutes to plant your perfect ass on my bed so I can punish you for your insolence. Understood?" You swallowed, the excitement in your pants near impossible to ignore.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir." He blinked as he pulled away, letting you go with a faint frown on his lips.

"Good girl."

With that he walked away, leaving you to do as he asked. And in just five minutes you managed to make your way to his room where he was patiently waiting for you, ready to do with you what he pleased. You weren't sure if he was in the right mind to do this but you couldn't help the butterflies you felt in your stomach as he approached you at the door, shutting it behind you. He must've cleaned himself up a bit before you arrived because his face and hands were no longer stained with the day's losses.

"I don't want to hear a word about what happened today." He said immediately, locking the door. "I'm going to fuck you until your legs give out and you'll take it like it's the last time I claim your body as mine." He removes his deep green cloak and begins wrapping it around your wrists. You watch his fingers as they twist the fabric into a knot and pull it tight. "Should I fuck you until it hurts, princess?" This was his way of asking for your consent, a code you couldn't miss from a mile away at this point in your relationship. He unfastened the collar of his shirt and brushed the hair from his face, awaiting your response.

God, he was making you so wet already.

"Yes, please." You didn't intend to say please like that, like you were begging for it because it was too soon for that word. Please. But the way he talked to you made you want to plead on hands and knees for his touch. "I've been craving you for days." He cracked a slight smirk.

"Good." He cooed, grabbing hold of your wrists and shoving you against the wall with your arms raised above your head. You could feel his hot breath on your face, his eyes so dark, darker than you'd ever seen them before. Something was different about him. He was possessive, sure, but this was something else. Something dark.

He grabbed your neck with his free hand, holding your wrists above your head with the other. "Now kiss me."

Before you could muster a response Levi was claiming your lips, deeply and longingly. What was he longing for, you wondered? Relief? Understanding? Love? Was he trying to tell you, if not with words then with his kiss, his hands, with his eyes how broken he felt? You couldn't say for sure, but you did know that whatever it was he was searching for in your lips, you wanted to give it all to him.

You kissed him back, hard and rough, jamming your tongue into his mouth and exploring the inside. He groaned as he relished the feeling, pulling suddenly away and pinning your head against the wall by your neck.

"Impatient little thing, aren't you?" He hissed. You were still reeling from the kiss and could barely think of the right thing to say.

"I'm sorry," you breathe, "I got carried away."

"Tsk. You just love pissing me off, that's it." You can feel his hard dick straining in his pants against your body. "We'll see how sorry you are when I'm finished with you."

He brings your arms to your sides again. "Get on your hands and knees."

You follow his order obediently, fumbling onto the bed into his desired position. He climbs into bed behind you, grabbing you by your hair and shoving your face into the sheets so that your ass is raised in the air and your back beautifully arched. You feel his dick pressing tantalizingly against your ass.

"How many for disobedience? Hm?" He peels your bottoms as well as your panties over your ass and down your legs, exposing your soaked sex. No doubt he's cherishing the sight.

"Five." You whisper. You can't help the smile that forms on your lips, nor the giggle that leaves your mouth, anticipating his touch.

"Think it's funny, do you?" He sneered. "Disobeying your orders? After all this time it seems you've not learned to obey your Captain. Make it ten." Without a moment to react, you hear a crack followed immediately with a burning sensation on your asscheek. You cry out in surprise, almost a moan, and writhe a bit under his firm grip. He still has your face pinned to the bed, likely to leave sheet marks all over your cheek. How he loved to leave his marks on you.

"Count them." He demanded. You let out a soft moan at the burning and his voice and the feel of his hand on your ass, rubbing to prep for the next.

"One." He smacked you again, harder this time.

"Two." Again, harder.

"Three!" Every crack was more painful than the last, Levi hitting harder the closer you got to zero. At nine he releases you from the bed at last, flipping you over and towering over you on his knees. He places a soft hand on your face, caressing it lovingly but rough, always rough, and you know what's coming next.

"You'll wear these marks as a reminder to listen when your Captain gives you an order." Before you can respond he gives you a decent crack across the face. Your cheek burns from the blow but your pussy throbs with pleasure, begging to be touched by the hand that marked you.

"Again." You plead, looking desperately into his eyes. He lets out a coy chuckle.

"Eager, are we?" He smiles, smacking your other cheek this time, harder and stronger. It burns and you cry out, moaning and begging for more. "You haven't finished counting down. Three more on your beautiful fucking face for that." They came consecutively, each burning more than the last, and this time you remembered to count.

"Good girl," he praised, rubbing the pain from your cheek, "I love watching you squirm." Without a moment's notice his lips had found yours again, searching and greedy. You let him kiss you however long he wanted, squeezing your legs together in an attempt to feel any type of friction on your clit as he did.

"Please." You pleaded as he pulled away, practically crying, "Touch me, Captain. Please." He growled hungrily at the sound of your pleas, and for once gave you exactly what you wanted.

"Only if you wet them for me." You knew what this meant. Levi brought his fingers up to your mouth and made his way in, letting you suck on them for a bit before forcing his way down your throat. You whined as he gagged you, afraid he might make you sick.

"Quiet." he demanded, "Let me fuck you how I want you to be fucked." You gagged and coughed at the sensation of his fingers down your throat but took it willingly, tears streaking your swollen cheeks. It was uncomfortable and unsettling but he loved the sight of you like this. At his mercy.

Levi removed his hand just in time to avoid making you yack, always pushing you to your limit. "You took my fingers for so long, darling. A reward is in order." Quickly his hand, soaked with your saliva, found its way to your sex at last and the second it did, you swayed your hips into his fingers as he cupped you.

"Yes…" you sighed, throwing your head back to savor the feeling. He let you have your moment but soon after grabbed your face with his other hand, forcing your face back where he could see it.

"Look at me. I want to see your face." He grumbled, rubbing at your clit satisfyingly. "Marked and abused. Mine. Forever." Between the anticipation building for days and his words, his voice, his hands, the captain had you so close to climax already.

"Captain…" you shuddered, "permission to come, please?" He smirked.

"Already?" You nodded slowly, your eyes rolling back as he massaged your clitoris. "You've been naughty today. I'm not sure you deserve it."

"I promise I'll listen!" You whine, "Please…" He was picking up the pace now, driving you wild with excitement. You felt your body wash over in warmth as you drew closer to your orgasm. "I'm gonna cum! Please!" He groaned, watching you struggle to hold back, hold in your orgasm just for him.

"Who owns you?" He panted, clearly excited himself.

"You do, sir. My Captain… Fuck!"

"That's fuckin' right. Come for your Captain."

"Oh my god!" Immediately you feel your entire body shatter into an unbelievable orgasm, throbbing and tingling everywhere. It felt amazing at first, like exactly what you'd been aching for since he left Trost, but foolish were you to think he'd let you have your way. Levi kept up the pace on your sex the entire time, the feeling close to unbearable as you started to come down from the high. "Please, ah!" It was a rollercoaster of sensations. Discomfort, then pain, then bearable once more, and finally you were ready to go again.

With his free hand he began massaging your breast over your shirt, humming in frustration.

"We'll have to take this off of you soon." Without warning, he slipped two fingers inside of you and began pumping violently. "Come." He demanded, and it was enough to send you into another writhing orgasm immediately. His fingers pumped in and out of your sex as you cried out his name, among other obscenities. He kept going as you came, pumping and rubbing aggressively until you felt something rumble inside. Before you could comprehend what was happening, a gush of warm fluid poured out from inside of you, spraying across the bed and soaking the sheets, your clothes, and his.

You let out a sigh of relief, sweat clinging to your forehead and soaking your hairline. It was incredible, coming simply because he said to, because he demanded it. How could that be possible?

"Good girl." he cooed, clearly proud of himself. As you came down from your second orgasm in the span of one minute, Levi removed his hand from your sex and forced his soaked fingers into your mouth once again. You sucked on them seductively as he watched you, your eyes glued to his forever.

"Good to know my little pet can come when I tell her to." He smirked, removing his fingers from your mouth and licking them with his own. "You've certainly made a mess of my bed, haven't you? What should we do about that?"

You needed more. It was amazing and it was too much and yet it wasn't enough. You were greedy and impatient, after all. Two traits he despised.

"Levi, sir..." you sigh, worn out from his exploitation of your body.

"What is it, darling?"

You look up at him, making your eyes meek and puppy-dog like, hard for him to resist. Lifting yourself weakly from the bed, you grab onto Levi's shirt and hoist yourself up and over him, straddling his waist now.

"I want to touch you, sir." You say, not really asking. That's sure to get you in trouble again. Levi's breath hitches in his throat as you unbutton his shirt, your hands pressing against his bare chest. "Here." You feel your way down his abdomen, listening to his heavy breathing as you touch him. "Here." Your hands find their way to the hem of his jeans. "And..." You manage to undo his belt and pants before he grabs your wrists and yanks your hands away from where they intended to go.

"You never learn your lesson, do you?" He snaps, regaining his composure. He looks so good with his shirt entirely unbuttoned and his belt hanging from his hips, a look of contempt written on his face.

To your surprise, he takes a deep breath and lets it out, his face settling as he releases his grip on your wrists.

"You're in a daring mood today." His fingers detangle the fabric around your wrists and the cape falls onto his body. Your wrists are red and sore from the friction, likely to bruise.

Levi gets up from the bed and begins massaging the bulge in his pants eagerly, raking his fingers through his hair.

"Get on your knees." He orders. You do as you're told and kneel down on both knees, looking up at him patiently, awaiting his next command.

"I want your nose right here." He pointed with his index finger to the apex of his groin, the point where his dick meets his abdomen. "I want you to feel my balls hit your chin with every thrust, understand?"

"Yes, sir." Removing his pants slowly, his dick, straining against the fabric, releases at last. It was harder than you'd ever felt before, bouncing in anticipation of your touch, throbbing at the thought of your warm mouth embracing his cock.

You look up at him as you take his dick in your mouth, sliding it slowly across your tongue in jerking motions. He couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth, so intense. He threw his head back as you sucked and jerked, relishing the feeling of your mouth on his dick.

"Fuck, just like that, baby girl." He groaned, looking down at you again. "Mm…"

You moaned against his dick, forcing it further down your throat, as far as it can go. You fail to touch his abdomen with your nose and release his dick from your mouth, your throat burning from the friction of his dick.

"I'm sorry, sir." You say, catching your breath, "I don't know if I can…" You don't dare look up at him, but you hear him suck his teeth and before you know it his hand is rushing toward your face, a crack following shortly after. It burns so good and you grab his leg instinctively, maintaining your balance. He grabs your chin with his hand and forces you to look at him.

"You will do as I say, brat, or should I deny you orgasms for the next month? Is that what you want?"

"No, please!" You're a mewling quim at the mercy of your unforgiving master. He scoffs.

"Let me show you how it's done." And just like that, his dick has found its way into your mouth again. You open wide for him, allowing him access to all of you. He jams his dick down your throat aggressively, holding your head in place by your hair and grunting with every thrust. Just like he commanded, his balls touch your chin every time, your nose burying in his abdomen too.

It's almost too much, it hurts but it's making you so wet, so hungry for his dick in your pussy.

"Fuck." he grunts, slamming the back of your throat over and over until he's close to climax himself. "Now take my come down your throat." He shakes a bit as he comes, groaning in satisfaction as he watches you choke on his juices. When he pulls out, a mess of saliva and come and mucus pull like strings from the back of your throat and cling to your face, making a mess of you. You do as you're told and swallow what he left inside your mouth, coughing and gagging a bit as you regain your composure.

"Good fucking girl." he cooes, pulling your face up to him and kissing you, hard and greedily. Your face is a mess, sore and covered in saliva, his come, and your tears. Just how he likes you.

He pulls away, his eyes dancing around your face lovingly. "What do we say when Captain comes for you, princess?"

You admire him from where you kneel, used and aching. "Thank you, sir."

"Good. Now take off your clothes, cadet, before I rip them off of you."

You do as you're told, removing every piece of clothing hiding your body from his view. You relish in his face as he sees all of you for the first time in days, something he's clearly been craving too. He bites his lip as he watches you undress, grabbing a cloth from his bedside table and slowly unfolding it, waiting for you to finish.

Once your clothes are removed as you kneel before him, completely exposed, he bends down and gently grabs you by the chin. With his other hand he brings the cloth to your face, wiping the mess he made of you softly away. You can't help but tear up a little, the feeling of overwhelming devotion washing over you as you let him take care of you. He notices your reaction to his tenderness and grimaces.

"You're beautiful." He says, his eyes focused on the last bit of mess on your chin. "I hope that you know who's really at whose mercy here."

The butterflies in your stomach almost knock you to the ground. He turns and places the cloth neatly back on the bedside table, rising and looking down at you again.

"I want you to ride my dick until I come inside you."

You smile. "Yes, sir." Climbing into bed with him, you let him situate himself and straddle his waist once he's comfortable. He sighs heavily as you touch him, your hands running up his chest and around his neck, squeezing slightly as you push his dick into yourself. He moans into the motion, his hips swaying into yours as you envelop him with your sex. You savor the sight of him submitting to your will, his face growing red from your grip on his neck, his eyes glued to yours.

Levi's hands find your hips, gripping tightly, almost too tight, and he forces his hips into yours with a hunger that you've longed to see for days it's almost unbearable. The way his groin clashes with yours sends your clit into a frenzy.

"Fuck!" You moan, grinding his dick enthusiastically. Levi groans.

"Slap me." His voice is hoarse from your grip. You remove one hand and do as you're told, pulling your hand back and giving him a good crack across the face. He groaned at that, his cheek growing red from the impact. You can feel his dick throbbing inside of you, begging for more. Without asking permission, you slap him once more, harder this time.

He groans again, his eyes leaving yours only to regain his composure. "Fucking abuse me, cadet. I wanna feel the burn for days."

You obey, slapping him as you fuck him and choke him with your free hand. His groans get more and more intense as you mark his face with your hand. He feels so good inside of you, so good you wished it would never end. The way his voice caught in his throat as you choked him, the way he moaned and groaned and growled as you rode him, the way his hands gripped desperately to your hips, digging into them so tightly you were afraid he'd draw blood.

You loved when he let you take control.

"I'm so close…" He mumbled, throwing his head back and his eyes shutting in anticipation of that earth shattering moment. "Don't you dare stop."

You watch him writhe and pant excitedly underneath you, moaning and mumbling obscenities under his breath. Your eyes water from the feeling of his dick inside of you, getting you so close to climax yourself. You can't take the sight of him, so undone, so vulnerable, so ready to be yours. What a lucky soldier you were to have met humanity's strongest.

"Please, sir." you whine, gripping his torso as he pumps himself in and out of you. "Please come inside me." Driving him wild with lust, he lets out a groan at your request, grabbing your face in his hand aggressively and forcing you to look at him as he drives his dick in and out of you.

"Ask for the world and I'll give it to you." You grab his face in both hands and look directly into his eyes as he penetrates you, over and over, and he looks right back. "I'm gonna come… fuck…"

"Yes," you encourage, "Come, sir. Please."

He doesn't tear his eyes from you for a second as he climaxes. With his eyes glued to yours, dancing and vulnerable, he throbs inside of you as he releases himself at last. The sight of his bare heaving chest and the sound of his moans as he comes leads you to follow suit quickly after.

"Good girl..." he grumbles, his eyes losing focus as he washes over with relief. His head falls back at last and he rakes his fingers through his sweat soaked hair as you find release on his dick. You collapse onto him, finding his lips and taking them without asking. He hums encouragingly as you moan into his mouth, coming down from your own high.

As you pull away, he places his hand on your face and cups your cheek in his palm. "What a beautiful sight." he sighs, "It's hard to come by these days."

"What is?" You ask, delirious and spent from the day's endeavours. He strokes your hair as you let it fall onto his chest.

"You." he whispers, "The luxury to give myself over completely to something outside of staying alive."

You bring your hand lazily to his face and place it upon his cheek, stroking gently with your thumb. You watch as he sighs heavily, shutting his eyes as he leans right into it.

"It's not often that I'm inclined to offer my personal grievances but…" You don't say anything. Just wait for him to continue. He grabs your wrist and breaks from his trance, looking away in order to hide the tears welling up in his eyes.

There's silence for a moment, then he loosens his grip on your wrist and shakes his head. "It should've been him."

You still weren't sure what exactly happened out there but it was clear the type of decision that had to be made. Erwin or Armin? Who was worth saving when it came down to it? And was it really Erwin that made that choice, or was it Levi after all?

Even in his most emotional moments he manages to stifle his personal feelings for the sake of… reputation? No, that couldn't be it. Maybe it was for the sake of his cadets. Or perhaps he found the idea of letting himself feel pain, especially for another, a waste of time.

Perhaps he was right.

"I need to clean up this mess." He says, rising from the bed and walking towards the bathroom. "Would you care to join me in the bath?"

"Of course." You say. "Levi?"

"Hm?"

You stand and walk towards him, his back turned to you as he runs the water in his tub. "You made the right call. Erwin was a good soldier, yes, but more than that he was a symbol of hope." He stops in his tracks, the only sign of life his rising and falling back as he breaths. "Armin may not be as physically strong, but what he lacks in that department he makes up for in strategy. Despite what the rest might think, he'll be the one to guide us to freedom. Armin, Eren, you, and the rest of the Scout Regiment will be the heroes we need to overcome this hell. To save humanity." Levi runs his hand under the water for a while, his silence deafening.

He sighs, stepping into the tub and turning to face you at last, extending his hand for you to take. You place your hand in his and he guides you into the tub with him, getting to work with a sponge and soap on your back.

"There are no heroes, cadet." He spoke softly and quietly, as if humming you to sleep. "Only soldiers, survivors, and the dead. Anything else is just a fool's dream."

As he washed you, slowly and gently, you couldn't help but quietly disagree. There was more to life than simply surviving. Than simply fighting for humanity. After all, wasn't that what you were truly fighting for? Something more? More than the titans, more than the walls, more than staying alive?

Though a dream it might be, it was one you weren't willing to let go.


End file.
